


Friends With Unexpected Benefits

by Jemina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Ginny, F/F, Face Slapping, Femslash, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content, Smut, Yuri, sub!Fleur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina/pseuds/Jemina
Summary: Seeking to break the ice between herself and Ginny, Fleur brews a Friendship Potion for them both to drink. Unfortunately (or fortunately), it doesn't go exactly as she planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Fleur sighed as she finished mixing the Amicale, or Friendship Potion. Learning how to do this was a regretful necessity for any woman with Veela blood. Normal women had a tendency to become suspicious and hostile in her presence. It wasn't anyone's fault really, that was just the way things were. It had certainly been the case here. Fleur had met with nothing but barely concealed dislike from Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny as soon as she had shown up at The Burrow. The male Weasleys, as well as Harry Potter, were far more friendly to her, but Fleur had already come to expect that. Men always seemed to appreciate her presence.

Her grandmother had shown her how to brew this potion years ago when she was just starting to blossom. Fleur remembered watching her grandmother grind the ingredients down with a mortar and pestle, warning her that she was doomed to have strained relationships with other women if she didn't use this from time to time. Fleur hadn't wanted to believe her, and in fact had never felt the need to brew it herself before. But the situation here was getting harder and harder to handle.

Fleur heard the gagging noises Ginny made every time she left the room. She could feel the skepticism and doubt with which Madame Weasley treated her every word. Maybe they considered her to be too full of herself to notice, but she certainly did. Fleur had told herself to ignore it as best as she could, but she was finding it harder and harder to do so. Especially with a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her grandmother's telling her to save herself the hassle and slip them the potion.

The Amicale Potion was a variant of a love potion that was geared toward friendship. Supposedly, the drinker would become relaxed and friendly and ready to listen to anyone with an open mind. A simple heart to heart conversation could then be had, and the built-up ice between the brewer and the drinker would be broken forever, even after the effects had faded. 

The potion seemed like the perfect solution to Fleur's problem. There was a slight issue, however. Fleur remembered everything about how to brew the Amicale Potion with one tiny exception: Fleur didn't remember whether she should add in a lock of her hair before the potion had boiled or after. She simply couldn't recall. And it was only after the potion was nearly complete that it occurred to her. In the end, Fleur decided to drop a lock of her blonde hair into the potion after it had boiled. It probably didn't matter. It was just hair, after all.

After finishing the potion in her room, Fleur went to the kitchen to brew some of the stronger flavored tea she knew British people preferred. Fleur made certain that no one was there to see her add in a few teaspoons of the potion into the kettle. Fleur had been assured by her grandmother that the potion would have no effect on the person whose hair had been added to it. With that done, Fleur fetched a silver serving tray and placed the kettle, two teacups, and a few biscuits on it before taking the tray upstairs to Ginny's room. Fleur knocked on the door politely and waited for Ginny's response.

"Yes?" Ginny called through the door in a distracted manner.

"Ginny? Are you free at ze moment? I zought we could talk." Fleur called in response, trusting that her French accent would be sufficient to let Ginny know who it was.

Ginny opened the door and looked at Fleur in surprise. She was wearing a black top and tight blue jeans, (British witches being far more comfortable with dressing in muggle clothing than witches in France. Fleur herself only wore dresses when she wasn't in witch robes, such as the powder blue dress she was wearing now ) and it looked quite nice with her fiery red hair. Fleur gave Ginny her most dazzling smile and raised the serving tray slightly to indicate it. Ginny blinked, looked down at the tray, and looked back up at Fleur. Reluctance showed clearly on Ginny's face, but Fleur kept smiling expectantly. Hopefully, Ginny would be too polite to turn down Fleur's request.

"I...guess. Come in, then." Ginny answered after a lengthy pause.

Fleur nodded and followed Ginny into her room. She had never been in here before. It was quite small, though the light coming through the high windows made the room seem more cozy than cramped. There wasn't really any room to place the tray on the tiny desk Ginny had, so Fleur had to set it on the bed. Ginny sat down on the opposite end of the bed with the tray in between them. Fleur poured out two cups of the tea containing the potion and offered one to Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny said shortly, accepting the cup.

The silence in the room was slightly uncomfortable, but it worked in Fleur's favor here. Ginny sipped her tea in lieu of talking, and Fleur smiled once more. Perfect. She just had to wait a minute or two for the Amicale Potion to take effect. Fleur sipped from her own cup, tasting the bit of extra sweetness the potion had given it.

"It occurred to me zat I've been 'ere for almost a week, but we 'ave never really 'ad the chance to talk." Fleur observed in a friendly tone, finishing her cup.

"Yeah. I guess we've all been kind of busy." Ginny offered in response as she finished her own cup of tea.

If making disparaging comments behind Fleur's back counted, then yes, Ginny had been busy over the week. Otherwise, there hadn't exactly been a flurry of activity here. Fleur didn't want to call The Burrow boring, (the house had a lot of character) but once the chickens were fed and Mrs. Weasley had rebuffed another one of Fleur's generous offers to help with the housework, there wasn't much to do. Fleur didn't let any of her irritation show, however. This was supposed to be about breaking the ice, not building it up further. Fleur decided to see whether the potion had begun to affect Ginny by venturing a compliment.

"You 'ave a very nice room, Ginny. I like 'ow airy it is." Fleur said politely, setting down her empty cup.

Ginny blinked for a few seconds, and then looked at Fleur in a way that she had certainly never had before. Ginny's eyes were wide, and her cheeks had a bit of color in them where there hadn't been any before. Fleur felt a little flush herself. The room seemed warmer than it had been, as well. Was it just her imagination, or did Ginny seem prettier than she had been a few minutes ago? Of course, Ginny had always been pretty, but details like how beautiful her eyes were, or how soft her lips looked, were suddenly occupying Fleur's focus no matter how much she tried to think of something else.

"You do? Thank you!" Ginny answered in earnest, smiling at Fleur.

Fleur smiled back, though she felt a little uncertain. The Amicale Potion wasn't supposed to have any effect on her, and the effect it was supposed to have on Ginny was to make her relaxed and open-minded. The intent way Ginny was looking at her, as if Fleur was the only person in the world, didn't seem to correlate with that. She had brewed the potion correctly, hadn't she? While Fleur was wondering whether she had made a mistake, Ginny moved the tray aside and slid closer on the bed to Fleur.

"I've always liked your hair. It's so beautiful." Ginny said softly, looking up slightly at Fleur's blonde tresses.

"Zank you. Your 'air is beautiful as well. It matches your spirit, I zink." Fleur answered with complete honesty.

Something about Ginny's compliment hit home to Fleur in a way that few compliments ever had. And from the way Ginny had responded to Fleur's words, she evidently felt the same. A second later, Ginny pushed Fleur down on the bed and began straddling her. Both of them were breathing rather hard, and Fleur found it impossible to think clearly. Appreciating Ginny's long, beautiful red hair and deep brown eyes was far more important than whatever useless thoughts were currently buzzing at the edges of her mind. The only thing she wanted was for Ginny to kiss her, and Fleur tried her best to communicate that wish with her eyes.

Ginny gave her what she wanted a second later, and bent down to kiss her. Fleur raised her head and eagerly met Ginny's lips with her own. She had never kissed another woman before, but if it always felt as amazing as this, then Fleur had been missing out. She wanted more, and once again, Ginny seemed to perceive her wants. As soon as Fleur opened her mouth, Ginny was quick to slip her tongue inside. They spent several minutes (or maybe several hours, as Fleur was rapidly losing the ability to tell the difference) french kissing, and enjoying the steadily building heat between them.

Ginny then moved her hand downward, tracing Fleur's body lightly until she reached the end of the skirt on Fleur's dress. Fleur felt her heart beat faster as Ginny's hand slipped underneath it and began to move upward. Without making any conscious decision to do so, Fleur spread her legs wider to allow Ginny better access to herself. She had been excited already, but Fleur could feel herself becoming wet in earnest now. Ginny began kissing Fleur harder as she moved her hand up Fleur's inner thighs. Fleur, for her part, only wanted Ginny to move faster. Ginny seemed to be the dominant one between them, however, and Fleur found herself submitting to Ginny's pace.

Ginny's hand reached Fleur's panties, which had quite the wet spot on them by now. Ginny slipped her hand inside them, and Fleur gasped, the sound of which was muffled by their continued kissing. The feeling of Ginny's hand was electrifying. As soon as Ginny started to rub her pussy, Fleur clamped her thighs around Ginny's hand and began moving her hips desperately, trying to do whatever she could to increase the friction.

Fleur simply could not get enough of the incredible feeling coming from her pussy. She would have begged Ginny to rub harder if she could have, but Ginny's very insistent tongue prevented Fleur from forming any words. All Fleur could do was kiss Ginny back and milk every movement by Ginny's hand with her hips while Fleur's climax approached with intolerable slowness.

Eventually, the electrifying feeling coming from Fleur's pussy built up enough to begin coursing through her body. Fleur wanted to shriek and squirm as the overwhelming sensation raced from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. But Ginny stopped her from doing either, by holding Fleur down and claiming her lips even more forcefully than before. There was nothing Fleur could do but allow herself to be immersed in a pleasurable vortex that threatened to sweep her thoughts away for good.

After quite a while, the pleasure lessened, and then faded. Fleur took a few deep breaths to steady herself before she opened her eyes. Ginny was still straddling her, but had pushed herself up on the bed. What's more, Ginny had used the time Fleur had needed to recover to take off her black top. A few seconds ago, Fleur would have said she was exhausted, but seeing Ginny in her lacy white bra was more than enough to revive her.

"Want to keep going?" Ginny asked Fleur simply, her eyes communicating a far deeper need than her words.

Fleur decided to answer Ginny's question without bothering to speak. She pushed herself up until she was even with Ginny, then kissed the smooth skin between Ginny's breasts. A moment later, Ginny put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. The lacy white cups fell, exposing her very appealing nipples. Fleur wasted no time before she took one of them in her mouth, and began rolling the other one between her fingers. She had never done anything like this before, but Fleur felt absolutely compelled to experience everything she could of Ginny's body.

From the way Ginny gasped and arched her back, Fleur's novice technique was nevertheless effective. Fleur spent a few minutes licking and sucking on Ginny's nipple before moving to sample the other one. Ginny was attempting to unbutton her jeans, but was seemingly so overwhelmed by Fleur's tongue that she was struggling with the simple motion. Fleur could have helped, but she was happy to leave Ginny to her task, as it gave Fleur more time to stimulate Ginny's nipples.

Finally, Ginny managed to unbutton her jeans and began sliding them down. Fleur regretfully suspended her activities in order to push Ginny down on the other end of the bed. She then helped Ginny shimmy her jeans down her legs until they were off completely. Ginny was wearing a very appealing pair of matching lacy white panties (or knickers, as the British called them) and there was an equally appealing wet spot on them. As soon as Fleur saw it, she could think of nothing else excepting wanting to taste Ginny there for herself.

Fleur leaned forward to kiss Ginny softly before moving down Ginny's body with her lips. In no time at all, Fleur's lips reached the top of Ginny's panties, which had become even damper in the intervening seconds. Fleur delivered a lingering kiss to the wettest part of Ginny's panties before moving them aside with her fingers. Ginny's pussy peeked out from beneath her panties, and Fleur was momentarily enraptured with the sight.

Fleur had never considered herself to be a lesbian but she suddenly had her doubts. To hear her grandmother tell it, there was no such thing as a lesbian Veela. Then again, Fleur was only a quarter Veela. Maybe it was all the potion, which had to still be affecting her, but Fleur wasn't sure it was. All Fleur knew was that she very, very much wanted to bring Ginny to a climax that was just as strong as the one Ginny had given her.

Fleur flicked her tongue out and lightly lapped at Ginny's pussy. The taste was fine. In fact, it was almost pleasant. Even more pleasant was the way Ginny gasped as soon as Fleur's tongue made contact. Fleur began licking faster and was rewarded by louder gasps from Ginny. Soon after that, Fleur felt Ginny's fingers wend their way through her long blonde hair. It felt nice, but then Ginny showed her why she had done it; It was so that Ginny could get a grip on Fleur's hair. As Fleur kept licking, Ginny's grip became more and more firm. Ginny also began to close her thighs around Fleur's head. Not tightly enough to cause Fleur any distress, but enough for Fleur to feel like Ginny was trying to assert some sense of dominance again.

Fleur didn't mind. She had never really thought of herself as being submissive, but something within her was only too happy to submit to Ginny's desire for control here. As Fleur kept licking Ginny's increasingly wet pussy, it seemed like the dynamic was shifting slightly. Before, it felt like Fleur's tongue was making Ginny react by gripping her hair differently. Faster licking caused tighter gripping, and slower licking caused Ginny's hands to loosen. But somewhere along the line, control had switched between them. Now the tightness of Ginny's grip on her hair determined how fast Fleur would move her tongue. Fleur couldn't speak for Ginny (or at all right now), but having Ginny be the one in control felt more natural and comfortable than the other way around.

Of course, that didn't really take into account the way Ginny was acting as she got closer to climaxing. Fleur was licking Ginny's pussy as eagerly as she could, but it wasn't enough, judging from the almost-painful grip Ginny had on Fleur's long blonde hair. Fleur could only try her best to speed Ginny toward an orgasm, and was rewarded a few minutes later by Ginny beginning to buck her hips against Fleur's mouth.

One hand came off of Fleur's hair (which Ginny used to cover her own mouth, as the walls at the Burrow were not terribly thick) but the other remained, and Ginny used it to push Fleur's face deeper into her pussy. Fleur kept licking as forcefully as she could, and raised her eyes to see Ginny was making a strong effort not to cry out loudly. Fleur had to admire Ginny's resolve here, as Ginny managed to keep herself from shrieking even as her body shuddered after each wave of pleasure had crashed through it. Fleur watched Ginny with interest and decided that women were never as beautiful as they were when they were in the midst of a mind-shattering orgasm.

Ginny came down from her climax after a few minutes. She opened her eyes to look at Fleur for a moment, then closed them again in a tired fashion. Fleur understood and crawled forward to lay beside Ginny on her bed. Bringing a woman to orgasm with just her tongue was more work than Fleur had thought it would be. Coupled with her own climax previously, Fleur was just as ready to take a nap as Ginny seemed to be.

Fleur's eyes rapidly became heavy, and she nestled closer to Ginny without really thinking about it. Ginny leaned closer to her as well, which made Fleur feel warm in a different way than she had before. The Amicale Potion wouldn't last forever, and would probably stop affecting them as soon as they woke up, but Fleur was too tired to get up from the bed. The last thought she had before going to sleep was that Fleur felt more comfortable than she could ever remember being, and it probably had a lot to do with Ginny's presence beside her.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur has to deal with the fallout from her decision to spike Ginny's tea with a failed potion.

Fleur woke up a short time later feeling more refreshed. She didn't seem to be in her bed, however. Or her room. As Fleur opened her eyes fully, she took in the still sleeping form of Ginny Weasley inches from her face. Fleur's memory rushed back to her, and the only thing that kept Fleur from leaping off the bed was that she really did not want to wake Ginny if she could avoid it. Fleur instead crept off Ginny's bed as silently as she could. Then, very slowly, she retrieved the cups, kettle and tray and managed to pick them up without making a sound. It was painstaking work, but Fleur had no idea what Ginny's first reaction would be when she woke up. It behooved Fleur to make certain that she was not within range of Ginny's wand. Or fists, perhaps.

Fleur opened the door with difficulty (the tray was tough to hold in one hand) but managed to escape Ginny's room in due time. Fleur let out a sigh of relief that she had to cut short, as Monsieur Weasley soon appeared at the end of the hall. Fleur put on her most dazzling smile, the one that was guaranteed to make boys smile foolishly when they saw it. It wasn't quite as powerful with grown men, but Monsieur Weasley still smiled back.

"Hello, Fleur. Were you having tea with Ginny?" Monsieur Weasley asked good-naturedly, looking at the tray in Fleur's hand.

"Oh yes, Monsieur Weasley. We talked for a bit." Fleur said vaguely, still smiling.

"Good. I'm glad you two are getting along." Monsieur Weasley said, nodding.

"Yes. Absolutely. Please excuse moi, I must return the tray." Fleur said in a rush, eager to escape the conversation.

Monsieur Weasley graciously made space for her to pass, and Fleur hurried by him. It was extremely awkward for Fleur to make casual conversation with the man, considering that she had just made love to his daughter. Fleur hoped that Monsieur Weasley wouldn't take offense at how quickly she had exited the conversation, and even more fervently hoped that he would never learn about what had happened in Ginny's room.

Fleur returned to the kitchen, cleaned the cups and tray, and started to cast around for ideas to keep herself busy. Looking out the window, Fleur spied Madame Weasley hanging laundry outside. That would work nicely.

 

 

Fleur stuck close to Madame Weasley despite several attempts the older woman made to dissuade her. That was because an hour after Fleur had invited herself along to help with the housework, Ginny had appeared in the doorway of the living room with a thunderous look on her face. Fleur waved cheerily to her, but Ginny's only response was to narrow her eyes further. But after doing that, Ginny vanished and kept her distance so long as Fleur made certain to always be in range of Madame Weasley. However angry Ginny was with her, she was not willing to confront Fleur about it in front of her mother. It was a temporary solution at best, but Fleur hoped that maybe Ginny would calm down in time.

Dinner was extremely awkward, of course. With Ginny glowering at her from across the table, Fleur talked even more than she usually did. Talking a lot was how she dealt with stress, and Fleur was so stressed that she verged on babbling a few times before dinner was over. It was done with far too quickly, and Madame Weasley retired to her bedroom quite early, leaving Fleur with no one to shield her from Ginny's wrath. Fleur tried to escape upstairs into the guest room she was staying in, but Ginny caught up to her in the darkened second-floor hallway.

"What in Merlin's fake beard did you do to me?" Ginny hissed at Fleur as soon as she caught up past the stairs.

"Ginny, please. I can explain." Fleur began, putting her hands out in front of her in a defensive fashion.

"It better be the best explanation I've ever heard." Ginny growled, stepping very much into Fleur's personal space.

"Well, maybe we should go to my room and talk? Or yours?" Fleur said nervously, glancing back to make sure that no one else was coming up the stairs.

"Not mine. Yours." Ginny said with a trace of what might have been embarrassment, though it was hard to tell in the dark.

Fleur nodded and headed to the room she was staying in. It belonged to one of the older Weasley siblings, though Fleur had a hard time keeping track of who was who. She opened the door and bade Ginny to come inside, which the fiery-tempered girl did with ill grace. Fleur shut the door with a sense of irony, considering that she had come up here with the intention of barring it to keep Ginny's vengeful presence at bay. Fleur turned and saw that Ginny had sat down on one end of the bed. What's more, she had her wand out and was tapping it against her leg.

"Have you ever seen a Bat-Bogey Hex?" Ginny asked in an easy-going tone that was clearly not to be believed.

"No, I 'ave never..." Fleur started to say, her nervousness spiking.

"This could be your opportunity, then. If I don't like what you have to say." Ginny finished, looking up at Fleur with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. Well. Matters were going poorly between us, so I decided zat I would use a Friendship Potion. A special one zat is made for Veela use. My Grand-mere taught me 'ow to make it." Fleur explained, cautiously moving to sit down on the bed as well, giving Ginny plenty of space.

"So you decided to just slip me a potion? Just like that?" Ginny asked in a louder tone, tapping her wand faster.

"It was supposed to be 'armless! And it was only to counteract the distrust zat most women feel for those with Veela 'eritage. Except, I might 'ave made it incorrectly." Fleur finished explaining, hoping that Ginny would be satisfied by this.

"You think? I don't know what being friends is like in France, but that's not how it goes here!" Ginny said crossly, narrowing her eyes at Fleur.

"Ginny, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for zat to 'appen, but it's still my fault. If you want to use zat 'ex on me, I will understand." Fleur said placatingly.

Ginny looked as though she was considering it strongly, but it also seemed like Fleur's apology had defused some of her anger. Ginny slowly stopped tapping her wand against her leg, and eventually stowed it away. Fleur let out a sigh of relief, having already prepared herself for whatever the Bat-Bogey Hex was.

"Don't think you're just gonna get away with this. But for now, just tell me how to counteract the effects." Ginny said irritably, looking away from Fleur.

"Effects? Zey should 'ave faded by now." Fleur said, puzzled.

"Some of it has. I can think clearly now, but..." Ginny said in a lower tone, glancing at Fleur before looking away once more.

Was it Fleur's imagination, or was there a trace of a blush in Ginny's cheeks? Fleur didn't understand. The Amicale Potion, failed or not, did not last longer than a couple of hours. The effects had long since faded for Fleur herself. Why would Ginny still be feeling it? Fleur didn't know and wasn't sure how she should broach the topic.

"But?" Fleur asked delicately.

"Nevermind. Just tell me how to put an end to it." Ginny growled, clearly unwilling to talk about this particular aspect any further.

"I do not know. Maybe just give it more time?" Fleur said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"You said your grandmother taught you how to make it. Write to her and ask her about it!" Ginny pointed out, turning to look at Fleur fully again.

"I would if I could, but Grand-mere passed away a few years ago." Fleur said softly.

"Your mother, then. Write to her!" Ginny said intently, seemingly unwilling to let Fleur off the hook.

Fleur winced at the idea. She couldn't help it; the thought of having to talk to her mother about this was physically painful. No, that wouldn't do at all. Fleur cast about for ideas about what to do, but she couldn't come up with much. Potions was never a strong subject for her, and she really didn't know how to counteract specific effects with ingredients. But what else could she do?

"I do not zink zat is a good idea. Maybe I could brew..." Fleur offered hopefully.

"No way. You're going to write to your mother and tell her exactly what you did, and ask her how to fix it." Ginny said in a tone that left no uncertainty that it was an order.

"But..." Fleur protested faintly.

"Now." Ginny said with immovable finality, staring Fleur down.

Fleur found Ginny's gaze impossible to meet after a few seconds and looked away soon after. Fleur knew that Ginny would not hesitate to take out her wand and use that hex on her if she refused. Fleur might have actually preferred the hex over confessing to her mother, but what was to say that Ginny wouldn't force her to do both? It was with a very heavy heart that Fleur got up from the bed and went to the desk in the guest room to find some stationary.

Writing the letter was difficult, made more so by how Ginny had risen from the bed as well and was now watching Fleur over her shoulder. If Fleur tried to be delicate or discreet in the letter to her mother, Ginny would tell her to rewrite it until there was no mistaking what Fleur had done. That very much included what had happened after they had both drank the potion.

Ginny forced her to rewrite that section no less than eight times until Fleur was mortifyingly explicit with what she had done. It was intensely humiliating, but for some reason, Fleur found herself becoming turned on. Something about the way that Ginny was ordering her around was exciting. And Ginny seemed to be into it too. The last two drafts were quite clear, but Ginny nevertheless made Fleur rewrite them until there was absolutely no chance that Fleur's mother could fail to picture the entire scene. Fleur could feel her panties becoming a little damp as she finished the letter and waited for Ginny to approve it in its entirety. Was she actually a submissive at heart?

"This looks okay. I'll send it later." Ginny said with satisfaction, stowing the letter away in her pocket.

Fleur watched the letter (along with her dignity, at least when it came to her mother) disappear into the pocket of Ginny's jeans. Ginny turned to go, but Fleur reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist. She was quick to let go, considering how fast Ginny brought her wand up and pointed it in Fleur's face, but she had at least succeeded in keeping Ginny from leaving.

"You do not 'ave to leave yet, do you?" Fleur asked quietly, feeling as though she was playing with fire.

"Why would I stay?" Ginny asked scornfully, though the blush in her cheeks before had remained.

"Well...maybe we could..." Fleur said slowly, unwilling to articulate exactly what they could do.

Very, very carefully, Fleur nudged Ginny's wand hand aside and stepped closer. Ginny allowed it, which surprised Fleur and made her feel a little bolder. Fleur leaned forward to kiss Ginny on the lips very softly. A second later, Ginny started kissing her back far less gently. Fleur found Ginny's roughness exciting and gladly accepted Ginny's tongue as soon as she felt it at her lips. They spent almost a minute french-kissing before Ginny suddenly shoved Fleur away from her. Fleur collided with the desk behind her and managed to keep herself from falling as Ginny turned away with an angry look on her face. Ginny stormed out of Fleur's room muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Veela bitch" before she slammed the door behind her. Fleur could only hold onto the desk and try to catch her breath. Well. That was something.

 

 

Fleur tossed and turned for the umpteenth time tonight. Sleep was eluding her, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Thoughts of Ginny kept intruding whenever Fleur tried to calm herself down enough to sleep. Something about the hot-tempered witch's anger was intensely captivating. If she was being honest with herself, Fleur was more attracted to Ginny's vengeful side than she was to the warmer, softer side of Ginny. Why was that? Why did Fleur even now wish Ginny was there to dominate her?

A flash of light in the room interrupted Fleur's thoughts. Fleur scrambled for her wand on the nightstand, but then the light solidified into what looked like a horse. It barely fit into the room. Was it a Patronus? Whose? Fleur had no idea.

"I can't sleep and I'm betting you can't either. Come to my room, and dress properly while you're at it." came Ginny's voice from the Patronus.

A moment later, the Patronus vanished, leaving Fleur to blink as her eyes adjusted to the returning darkness. Ginny wanted Fleur to come to her room? Fleur was out of bed in a flash and turned the light on before examining her reflection in the mirror. She had dressed for comfort tonight, and the dressing gown she was wearing wouldn't do at all. Fleur pulled it over her head and went over to the dresser to examine what she had brought with her. Fleur passed over a few perfectly appealing items, but if she wanted to impress Ginny, then there was only one option: a short, white, very sheer nightgown that obscured nothing except for the chest area, and even there, Fleur's nipples would show through slightly. Fleur had never worn this in front of anyone else, but she had brought it to The Burrow anyway on the theory that she never knew when it would be necessary to blow someone away with some sexy lingerie. Fleur never guessed that person would be Ginny, though.

Fleur paired the nightgown with some white lace panties and white heels. Fleur then applied a light touch of makeup, teased her long blonde hair slightly, and nervously took a deep breath before heading toward the door. As Fleur did, she realized that there was a slight issue: her heels would make a lot of noise on the hardwood floors of The Burrow, and any Weasley whose door she passed in the hall would wonder what the noise was. Fleur paused and then remembered that there was a simple solution to the problem. A Silencing Charm cast on her feet would do the trick. Fleur retrieved her wand, cast the charm and tossed her wand back on the nightstand. There was no way to take it without holding her wand, and Ginny was probably the type to attack first and ask questions later if she saw Fleur with a wand in her hand.

Fleur left the guest room and walked down the hall as quickly as she could. Fleur made no noise thanks to the charm she had cast, but any Weasley could come into the hall by random chance and Fleur didn't want anyone but Ginny to see her in what she was wearing. As soon as Fleur reached Ginny's door, she knocked quietly. A moment later, the door opened.

"Took you long..." Ginny began in an exasperated tone, only to be struck dumb as she saw what Fleur was wearing.

"But it was worth ze wait, I imagine?" Fleur said saucily, her ego getting a boost from the way that Ginny was staring at her.

Ginny was wearing a far less exotic purple nightgown, but Fleur thought Ginny looked quite appealing it in. After a moment, Ginny regained herself sufficiently to move aside and allowed Fleur into her room. Fleur swept in, feeling more confident now than she had felt all day. Most women would be embarrassed to be seen in something as skimpy as what she was wearing, but Fleur derived confidence from it. After all, being gawked at by people who were enthralled by her beauty was a common occurrence for her. Of course, in the past, none of those people had been women...

"You brought something like that to The Burrow? Who were you hoping to seduce?" Ginny asked dryly as she closed the door, her voice returning to her.

"Not you, certainly. But I consider zis a nice surprise." Fleur answered readily, turning to face Ginny.

Ginny had closed the distance between them quite rapidly in the time Fleur had taken to turn around. Fleur was caught a little off-guard by that. Usually, boys became agreeable to the point of being practically stupified when they were under her spell. Ginny did not appear to be nearly as helplessly enthralled, however. Fleur perceived plenty of desire in Ginny's eyes for her, but there was no small amount of simmering anger there as well. It excited Fleur quite a bit, and she decided to see where stoking that anger would get her.

"I zink you should be more grateful for what 'appened, actually. A lot of people would give a great deal to make love with moi." Fleur said archly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Grateful?" Ginny hissed incredulously, stepping closer into Fleur's personal space.

"Yes. Am I not ze most merveilleuse vision you 'ave ever seen?" Fleur said with a laugh, seemingly heedless of the danger.

"You stuck up French...God! I've never wanted to slap someone and fuck them at the same time before." Ginny growled, now inches away from Fleur's face.

"Really? As if you could slap moi." Fleur said with another laugh, her heart racing at the prospect.

Ginny's eyes flashed at Fleur's taunt, and a moment later, Ginny raised her hand and delivered a stinging slap to Fleur's face. Fleur (who had certainly never been slapped before) was shocked at the sensation but felt herself instantly become wet. Ginny pushed her back until she pinned Fleur against one of the walls of her room.

"Do you believe me now? I can do it again if you're not sure." Ginny said breathlessly, her gaze locked on Fleur's.

"Again. Do it again." Fleur whispered, too excited to deeply consider what she was saying.

Ginny obliged and used her other hand to slap Fleur hard enough so that her cheeks now had matching pink hues. Fleur let out a quiet moan at the incredible sensation. It was painful, but something about the fact that Ginny was the one doing it made it feel almost like pleasure. There was no such confusion in Ginny's eyes, however. Fleur could tell that Ginny thoroughly enjoyed releasing her pent-up aggression towards Fleur.

"You like it when I do that, don't you?" Ginny whispered, a mixture of amusement and excitement in her voice.

"Yes. 'ow did you know?" Fleur asked quietly, feeling much more like the one who was spellbound now.

"Your nipples are as hard as rocks." Ginny pointed out, looking down at Fleur's chest with interest.

Fleur looked down at herself and realized that it was quite true: ever since Ginny had delivered the first slap to her face, Fleur's nipples had gotten very hard indeed. The sheer nightgown that Fleur was wearing was doing an even poorer job of covering them than before, and Fleur found herself wishing that Ginny would pinch them roughly. Something inside herself hungered for Ginny's inner fire, and Fleur wondered where she simply wanted to be warmed by it, or whether she secretly wanted to get burned.

Ginny could not stare at Fleur's nipples for long without touching them, and just as Fleur wished, her fingers were not gentle. Fleur gasped as Ginny pinched her nipples hard, and her gasp turned into a moan as Ginny pulled up on them enough to raise her breasts higher before letting go.

"You're getting off on this. Unbelievable." Ginny whispered in disbelief, looking back into Fleur's eyes.

Fleur couldn't deny the obvious truth and nodded to Ginny, confirming what the fiery-haired girl had said. Ginny grabbed Fleur's upper arm, then thought better of it and grabbed a fistful of Fleur's long blonde hair instead. As soon as she got a firm grip, Ginny yanked Fleur by the hair over to her bed. Fleur winced at the pain even as she felt herself becoming wetter because of it. Fleur put up as little resistance as possible and allowed Ginny to drag her over onto her bed. As soon as Fleur was on it, Ginny pushed her down and straddled Fleur, making certain to trap Fleur's wrists beneath her knees.

"Just so you know, this isn't a romance or anything...It's just..." Ginny said firmly from atop her, casting about for the right word.

"Physical?" Fleur supplied in a quieter voice from her position beneath Ginny.

"Yeah. It's just physical, and just until I'm not affected by whatever it is you slipped me." Ginny said, the vengefulness in her voice returning.

Fleur nodded a touch sadly, but in the next moment, Ginny pulled her modest nightgown over her head. Ginny wasn't wearing anything beneath it, and Fleur spent several seconds admiring Ginny's body before circumstances forced her attention away. That was because Ginny pulled the straps down on the sheer nightgown Fleur was wearing so that her nipples came into clear view. Ginny then began to pinch them very roughly, causing Fleur to moan from her trapped position on the bed.

"Why do you like this?" Ginny asked skeptically, not slowing whatsoever in her efforts to maul Fleur's nipples.

"I...I do not know..." Fleur answered breathlessly, her mind overcome by the dual sensations of pleasure and pain that filled it.

"Guess, then. I want an answer." Ginny growled, before showing that she could clamp harder with her fingers.

"Ahh! It just feels good when you do it! I cannot explain it further, please!" Fleur begged, feeling as though her nipples might never be the same again.

Ginny made a dissatisfied noise, but she released Fleur's aching nipples soon after. Fleur sighed with relief, even though a small part of her wished that Ginny's fingers were still clamping down on them. Ginny meanwhile was watching her reaction with interest.

"I feel kind of the same way, to be honest. I don't like to hurt people generally speaking, but it's different with you. Hurting you is...fun. It's exciting. I thought it was just because you deserve it, and you do, but I don't know now." Ginny finished, looking pensive for the first time tonight.

Fleur certainly had her doubts about Ginny's professed dislike for hurting people in general, but the extreme vulnerability of her current position made Fleur a little reticent about saying so. Besides, she honestly didn't want to make Ginny feel bad about herself.

"You do not 'ave to overthink it, Ginny. Just do as you wish to moi." Fleur said simply.

"As if I need your permission." Ginny said with a laugh, reaching down to slap Fleur again, this time with a little more playfulness.

Fleur gasped at the slap, wishing very much that her hands were free. So far, Ginny had ignored her pussy, which wouldn't be a problem if Fleur could rub herself. But Fleur's arms were pinned and she couldn't. And Ginny was hardly in the mood to grant any such request from Fleur. But she could ask and hope for the best.

"Ginny? Could you move your legs, please?" Fleur asked with a trace of desperation in voice.

"Why? Do you want to touch yourself?" Ginny taunted, something of a smirk on her face.

"Yes...if you will allow moi." Fleur said in response, slightly embarrassed.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe I'll feel more generous after I get off, though." Ginny said with a laugh, scooting forward on the bed.

Ginny did not stop moving forward until her thighs were on either side of Fleur's head. Ginny hadn't been lying when she said that hurting Fleur excited her: the evidence was right in front of her. Fleur ventured out with her tongue until it made contact with Ginny's pussy, then began the task of licking the accumulated wetness there clean.

Ginny sighed blissfully as she settled her pussy over Fleur's mouth. Fleur licked eagerly while she attempted to move her arms enough to rub herself. It wasn't to be, as Ginny had deviously spread her legs widely enough to pin Fleur's shoulders to the bed. Fleur sighed inwardly and redoubled her efforts at pleasuring Ginny. If bringing her (friend? lover? rival? tormentor? Fleur had a hard time settling on a term that fit their relationship cleanly) to orgasm was needed in order to secure one for herself, then that was what she had to do.

It wasn't long before Ginny started to grip Fleur's silky blonde hair. This time, there was nothing Fleur could do to make Ginny's grip slacken. It would only tighten more and more painfully as Ginny got closer to climaxing, and Fleur didn't know whether she loved the painful sensation of her hair being pulled or hated it. Both had strong arguments behind them, but Fleur didn't have the mental energy to debate it with herself. She could only reflect ruefully on that whatever doubts Ginny might have, they had to be a lot easier to solve than Fleur's own.

Five more minutes of hard work with her tongue was rewarded (the reward accruing to Ginny, naturally) when Ginny reached climax. Fleur watched as Ginny shuddered again and again as waves of electrifying pleasure pulsed through her, helped along by the continued work of Fleur's tongue. Ginny's pussy was spasming around it, and Fleur briefly wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of this. Maybe Ginny would do it sometime later, but Fleur wouldn't hold her breath. Not that she could at the moment anyway, as her tongue was quite busy.

Eventually, Ginny moved aside and freed Fleur's nearly numb arms. Fleur took the opportunity to get up before Ginny could change her mind and sat up in the bed. She watched as Ginny closed her eyes and took quite a few deep breaths before she had recovered. Fleur was impatient for Ginny to open her eyes once more, but did the best she could to hide it. Eventually, Ginny opened them again.

"Well? I thought you were going to touch yourself." Ginny said, sounding vaguely puzzled.

"You did not actually say I could." Fleur responded, slightly sheepishly.

"I guess I didn't." Ginny said with an amused laugh.

Fleur blushed as she realized how much she had bought into Ginny's dominant act. Ginny hadn't explicitly allowed her to rub herself, and it had simply not occurred to Fleur to do it without permission. It hadn't seemed to have occurred to Ginny how strong of a hold she had over Fleur either, but now both of them were well aware.

"Alright, you may rub yourself. But sitting up, on your knees." Ginny said firmly, sitting up as well to get a better view of Fleur.

Fleur did as Ginny commanded and straddled the empty air on the bed. Fleur reached beneath her sheer nightgown and pulled her panties down to her thighs, exposing her pussy to Ginny's gaze. At this point, Fleur was embarrassingly wet, but she rubbed herself as Ginny had told her to. It was just her hand, but doing it in front of Ginny, and especially because Ginny had ordered her to, made the simple act of rubbing her pussy explosively hot. Ginny watched her masturbate with interest and eventually decided to expand on the activity.

"Pinch your nipples with your other hand." Ginny directed casually, continuing to gaze at Fleur's naked body.

Fleur pinched her nipples, even though they were sore from Ginny's rough treatment of them earlier. Fleur had to marvel at what a difference an audience made when it came to this. Masturbating to orgasm alone took a long time to accomplish for Fleur, but the very same motions, under Ginny's gaze this time, were quickly driving her to a climax.

"Now I want you to call yourself a lesbian slut. In French." Ginny ordered with some excitement in her voice.

"Je suis une salope lesbienne! Je suis une pute lesbienne pathétique!" Fleur exclaimed loudly as she rubbed her pussy, the humiliating words driving her still faster to orgasming.

Fleur opened her mouth to shriek as her orgasm broke over her, but it was only a few seconds before Ginny pushed herself forward to silence her with a kiss. Fleur wished she had as much as self-control as Ginny seemed to have, but the pleasure she felt was such that she simply couldn't keep herself from vocalizing it. Thankfully, Fleur had Ginny there to occupy her mouth. Fleur was able to let herself go and be immersed in the billowing pleasure that emanated from her pussy all the way to the tips of her toes. Ginny held Fleur as she shuddered, and allowed Fleur to sink back onto the bed in her grasp as Fleur's orgasm winded down. Ginny's actions were strangely touching to Fleur, who was more used to Ginny's aggressive attitude by now.

"I didn't really want to kiss again, you know. This is supposed to just be a physical thing." Ginny groused as she took her lips off of Fleur's.

"But you kissed moi anyway." Fleur pointed out tiredly.

"Only because I didn't want you to wake up the entire house. I'll put some knickers in your mouth next time." Ginny said defensively.

"You 'ave already planned out next time?" Fleur asked, teasing Ginny slightly.

"Do you want to be slapped again?...By the way, you can't sleep here." Ginny reminded her, pushing Fleur symbolically away from her.

Fleur nodded and got up from the bed. She fixed her nightgown so that her nipples were at least nominally covered, pulled up her panties, and looked around for her heels. They had come off her feet when Ginny had yanked her over to the bed. Fleur stepped back into them and was reminded of the pain she was in. Without sexual desire there to overwhelm it, Fleur's stinging cheeks, aching nipples, and sore scalp were much more apparent than before. That was the price Fleur had to pay for indulging in her latent masochism, though.

"Do you still 'ave ze letter?" Fleur asked hopefully, now that they had more or less dropped their impassioned roles from before.

"Sorry. I sent it before I went to bed." Ginny answered, a touch apologetically.

Fleur groaned as she imagined her mother reading what she had so scandalously written under Ginny's direction. Well, the horse had left the barn, so to speak. There was little Fleur could do about it now. Fleur made certain she was as presentable as she could be before heading to the door.

"Wait a second. Mum has been bugging me to clean my room for the last few days. Tomorrow, I want you to clean it for me." Ginny said as she put her own nightgown back on.

"Is zat an order?" Fleur asked with amusement, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is. And I want this room spotless." Ginny answered with a challenging look, putting her hands on her hips.

Fleur blew Ginny a sarcastic kiss even knowing that she would be here tomorrow on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor until it gleamed. The night's events had left no doubt that Fleur was a submissive at heart, and for all of the difficulties and uncertainties of her relationship with Ginny, Fleur knew that deep down, she was happy to submit to Ginny's orders. Whether it would make her happier overall was anyone's guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one just kept going! I actually love Ginny and Fleur's dynamic, so I might continue this further. Let me know if you liked as well, comments are always fun to receive!

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? There's a lot of different directions to go after this, but that's assuming that anyone wants it to continue. Let me know about any thoughts you may have about the story, I love reading comments!


End file.
